The present invention relates to an electromagnetic valve and in particular a switching valve for automatic transmissions of motor vehicles.
Electromagnetic valves of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such electromagnetic valves is disclosed for example in the published German document DE-OS 43 01 670. In electromagnetic valves of this type the connection of the valve closing part and the magnet housing is performed by a flanging process, in which the parts of the magnetic casing are bent around the connecting flange of the valve closing part. The magnetic housing which is usually made as a part produced by turning of deep drawing, is always designed so that a flange collar is formed on the open housing side. Moreover, during the operation of the electromagnetic valve difficulties occur which are caused by the flanging process. On the one hand during the flanging or in other words during bending of the metallic magnet housing chip formation can occur and the chips can reach the pressure medium circulation. Furthermore, such flange connections in some cases lead to untightness which can be disturbing during the operation of the electromagnetic valve and can lead to their failure. Due to the strong deformation of the metallic magnet housing, cracks can occur in the region of the flange connection.